


Negan 250 Words Challenge

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Character of Color, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan 250 Words Challenge, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: Collection of [ shite? ] drabbles for the Negan 250 Words Challenge.





	1. Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Or perhaps, lack thereof, accurately.
> 
> [ 250 Words - Exactly ]

You cannot help but stare. In your concentrated glare, Negan slumbers like the self concerned bastard he is, an arm slung over your side. Perhaps if he had actually  _ asked  _ you how you would feel about this sudden shave, you might’ve been less inclined to your unseen glare. He seems an entire new man. Handsome as before? Entirely. You had a hard time taking thought to what could change that, but regardless of this, it still would've been nice to know --

 

“I can practically  _ feel you _ glaring at me, doll.”

 

That voice. Damn it all. Damn it all, because just like that the sandy structure of your actual frustration with him dissipates at the waves of his morning filtered, already rustic tonality. Still, you grumble lowly whilst looking up at him. He repositions his body and looks at you with gleaming smugness. “The next time you plan on shaving, you could give me a heads up…”

 

A soft sound of surprise comes from you when positions himself on top, hands to either side of your head. You try to maintain a false sense of stoicism and look up at him. He is prompt to call you out for your prior gasp.

 

“I don't like it.”

 

He snorts, “Shit grows back quick, babe.”

 

You scoff. 

 

He runs a hand over your side, “Maybe I remind you the beard doesn't make the man…?”

 

You break, melting away control efforts, “Seems like your only option at this point.”

  
He smirks, “Lose the nightgown…”


	2. Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight makes the mistake of striking Negan's lady [ and really, a lady in general ] and you witness Negan's rage for the first time. 
> 
> [ 250 Words - Exactly ]

When Dwight strikes you, everyone knows that he's made a dire mistake. The reason? A building tension of loathing between you two. The method? Running the butt of his gun against your cheek. You can feel the blood immediately gushed into your mouth, a metallic taste coating your mouth. You move to stand and fight back with a wine red scowl but can only blink to the sudden splatter of blood that hits your face when Lucille slams into the center of his face. 

 

You look to your left and can see Negan in a way that you've never seen before. His eyes are tame yet raging, knuckles white to the grip. The group stands back, horrified by the sight of Dwight's further mangled face. His voice falls to a dark setting. For every few words, Negan swings with rage, never relenting to the strangled cries of Dwight.

 

“Dwighty boy --”  _ wham. “-- _ you've really”  _ wham. “-- _ been pushing--”  _ wham. “ _ \--your mother--”  _ wham. “-- _ fucking--”  _ wham. _ “-- luck--”  _ wham. “-- _ lately.”

 

He is consumed. Completely cut away everything. There’s nothing beyond him, Lucille, and gradually stilling body of Dwight with the puddle of blood building under him. You hear yourself say his name, but he remains consumed. When he stops, little thought comes to mind in terms of Dwight beyond “death.” He fixates a glare on the stilled body, looking up at the only person who seems mildly coherent -- Arat. 

 

He points down, snarling, _ “He better not fucking be here when I come down here again. “ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shouldn't have hit you. BTW, I would say this is after Sherri disappears so he's just acting on instinct now.


	3. Shark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Negan hears you've been hustling a few Saviors out of their earnings?
> 
> [ 250 Words - Exactly ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a pool shark for those unfamiliar with the term.

“You're gonna alienate yourself from a lot of the men here with those skills, doll.”

 

“You promise?”

 

That crooked grin of genuine amusement comes over Negan. He removes his leather jacket, hooking it behind a chair and striding over slowly to watch you reset your position. He glances at your collected bounty from disgruntled Saviors that adds up from watches and harmless pharmaceuticals to written promises of point deposits 

 

While not completely poked out, he enjoys the way you bend at the waist, fingers softly aligned while you carried that concentrated gaze to the game. At once, you fire and directly hit the solid red. He watches it bounce back and forth before gracefully dipping into one of the holes.

 

He gives a low whistle and strides to your side, amused by the sixteen tenseness you acquire when he is close enough, chest against the back of your right shoulder, “Tell you what, doll. You beat me and you'll get a free pass on whatever you want. And before you repeat -- yeah, I fucking said  _ whatever.” _

 

You look to him calmly with your right hand on the pool cue whilst the other chalks up the top. You get a gleam of smugness in the eye, biting your lip softly and curving your head a bit, “I hope I don't lose, then. I've already got something in mind for you. Pertains greatly to having to admit I beat, then some.”

 

He smirks all whilst standing particularly close, “Well then, ladies first.”


End file.
